We have shown that hyperglycemia at the onset of Type I diabetes causes significant hypertension if it is induced in rats with chronic blockade of nitric oxide synthesis. The hypertension is prevented by blocking angiotensin II, or the sympathetic nervous system; but our data suggest the two systems are linked in this response and may involve superoxide and thromboxane. Blood pressure and nitric oxide also track closely with GFR. The studies in this proposal will test the central hypothesis that nitric oxide protects against hypertension at the onset of diabetes by counteracting pressor actions of the sympathetic and renin-angiotensin systems. The Specific Aims are: 1) to test the hypothesis that nitric oxide protects against AngII-induced hypertension at the onset of diabetes by: a) chronically clamping (fixing) renin-angiotensin system activity at normal levels;b) blocking AngII action in rats with chronic intravenous and intrarenal i) ramipril and ii) iosartan; c) blocking AngII action in mice with ACE gene knockout; d) determining if gradual onset of diabetes causes the same renin secretion and blood pressure responses; e) determining whether low sodium intake increases the dependence of blood pressure on nitric oxide. 2) to test the hypothesis that the SNS contributes to the hypertensive response primarily through renal mechanisms. We will: a) determine the roles of a versus b receptors in mediating the renal, renin, and blood pressure responses:b) remove the renal nerves to test the role of the kidney in mediating the sympathetic pressor effect; c) determine if a decrease in ANG II is required for adrenergic blockade to prevent the hypertension; d) determine if the SNS effect is due to increases in SNS activity, or whether it plays a permissive role, 3) to test the hypothesis that nitric oxide counteracts AngII-dependent superoxide and thromboxane production to control blood pressure at the onset of diabetes. We will determine this by: a) "blocking" superoxide with a superoxide dismutase mimetic in rats and gene overexpression in mice; b) quantifying the degree to which AngII determines whether superoxide significantly affects blood pressure: c) determining if thromboxane receptor blockade will decrease blood pressure if superoxide is not increased: d) determining whether knockout of superoxide dismutase 1 exacerbates the hypertensive response.